User talk:Solo Invictus 072/Spartan 072
as he was no longer combat capable. *The Human-Covenant War started when the Covenant attacked Harvest. It did not start when Blue Team infiltrated and attacked a Covenant ship near Chi Ceti. *Why did the Spartan-IIIs betray them? the IIIs would have idolised the Spartan-IIs, and have no discernable reason to turn traitor, in the midst of battle. There's no sort of explanation of reasoning, it just happens, it doesn't really make sense. *The Fall of Arcadia, in 2549, was never contested by the UNSC. The planet's fall occured almost immediately, and no major UNSC forces were deployed in it's defence, making it impossible for Spartans to be present. *You've straight up said during the battle of sigma octanus that the Spartans present split into 3 teams, but then add an extra team called Alpha team, and then another team called Red Beta, which apparently had at least 15 members despite the fact there's only 12 Spartan,s of whom are already divided into three four-man teams. *The fleet action was actually very well recorded in the back "Fall of Reach", and does not leave any opportunities for Spartans to invade, and board, and destroy the Covenant flagship, and causing the fleet to flee. In addition, the orbital battle is ongoing while the Spartans are still on the ground, so he can't be in two places at once. *In addition, it says he received a promotion to lieutenant after the battle, putting him higher in rank than Spartan-117. At the time of Fall of Reach, Master Chief was still the highest ranked active duty Spartan, meaning it would be impossible for 072 to be promoted ahead of him. *The article then goes on to state he left Sigma Octanus and went straight to the battle of Reach. The Spartans didn't get involved in the Battle of Reach until August 30th, and had actually be present on the planet for a mission briefing. *The article states that when Red Team reached the surface, he joined . Team Alpha consisted of only Fred, Kelly, and Joshua, who engaged in a pre-emptive strike on the Covenant forces. It'd be impossible for him to be in team alpha, and you've stated they're doing something completely different during the operation. *So fast forwarding to the battle of earth, there's a lot of things that just happen, and no explanation of what or why he's doing that. For instance, instead of taking a Pelican away from New Jersey, he scales a structure that is 70,000 km tall to get to a longsword. This Longsword, that can fly up to 11km a second, and then it is shot down by a slow moving rocket, and then sky jacked? I'm not what happened here. Is it shot down first, and then boarded, or boarded, then shot down? Either way, a fuel rod hitting it, or a brute managing to jump and hold onto it, would both be impossible. And after it crashes, he finds himself deep in an underground bunker. *Going a little further ahead, this guy built a suit of MJOLNIR... now bearing in mind that the UNSC struggles to manufacture these suits in any large amounts, and they require certain parts to be made in specialised zero-g laboratory, and has a incredible foot cost, and he just randomly builds one? It'd be the same as if a tank driver scratch builds an entire M1A1 Abrams. *He's also 50 centimetres taller than the tallest Spartan, and 15 kilos lighter. I'd get some extra weight on him, and drop his height significantly. Also, while it is not a canon issue, there are severe grammar issues on this article. There's almost no fullstops, resulting in most of the article reading as one, giant, unbroken sentence, that actually makes it exhausting to read, there is also strange and out of place capitalisation on things that don't need to be capitalised (for example, Fought, Giant, and Died do not need to be capitalised.) You have two weeks to resolve these issues.}}